


Era perfetta cosi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, fist time
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Adorava viaggia, anche se era giovane e di viaggi veramente importanti ne aveva fatti pochi.Lo adorava ma non avrebbe scambiato nessun viaggio con quella mattina di inizio settembre a Madrid.





	Era perfetta cosi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ancora questi due, perchè sinceramente io mica so come se ne esce davvero da loro due.  
> Sono qualcosa che mi farebbe seriamente scrivere per giorni perchè hanno qualcosa che non so spiegare.  
> Questa ff potrebbe chiudere un po' il cerchio delle ff scritte su questi due fino ad ora anche se sicuramente scriverò molto ma molto atro su di loro.  
> Magari seguendo il filo della stagione ma chi lo sa.  
> Per ora ve li lascio qui, super dolci e pieni di amore e coccole.  
> Sperando che possa piacervi quello che ne è venuto fuori.

Adorava viaggiare.  
Era una delle parti preferite della sua vita da quando aveva intrapreso la vita del calciatore.

Adorava scoprire posti nuovi anche se per pochi giorni e fermarsi dopo le partite, quando poteva, per visitare la città e mangiare il cibo del posto.  
Adorava viaggia, anche se era giovane e di viaggi veramente importanti ne aveva fatti pochi.  
Lo adorava ma non avrebbe scambiato nessun viaggio con quella mattina di inizio settembre a Madrid.

Aveva capito già da quando aveva aperto gli occhi che non sarebbe stata una mattina come lo altre, lo aveva capito perché a svegliarlo era stato un respiro leggero appena contro le proprie labbra prima di una serie di piccoli baci.  
Ed era bello svegliarsi in quel modo mentre istintivamente ti avvicini al corpo dell’uomo che hai accanto.

Gareth era rimasto a dormire lì dopo che la sera prima erano andati a cena in un locale minuscolo in centro, era stato il gallese a sceglierlo non che Marco si fosse lamentato di qualcosa.  
Le cose tra di loro procedevano lentamente ma andava bene in quel modo, lo dimostrava il fatto che avessero solamente dormito insieme.

I baci non si erano sprecati la sera prima, soprattutto quando il maggiore gli aveva chiesto se poteva restare a dormire, come se tu avessi mai potuto dirgli di no, soprattutto dopo che avevi scoperto adorare il modo in cui Gareth ti svegliava al mattino.

Eravate a letto mezzi nudi e lui non aveva mollato un attimo la presa sul tuo corpo per tutta la notte non lo stava facendo neanche in quel momento mentre cercava di nuovo le tue labbra.  
Dopo quella mattina in America non ti aveva mai lasciato andare via dal letto se non lo avevi baciato come si deve, e in quel momento non avevate orari da rispettare o persone da incontrare.

Non erano previsti allentamenti o riunioni, era quello a rendere tutto diverso, speciale.  
E sai anche perché, perché lo vuoi da morire e sai che lui lo vuole allo stesso modo lo senti da come il suo tocco è più sicuro ogni volta.  
“Buongiorno.”

Sussurri sulle sue labbra quando riuscite a smettere di baciarvi prima di ridacchiare appena.  
E’ sempre bello il maggiore, nonostante nell’ultimo periodo avessi più volte avuto la possibilità di vederlo da vicino riuscivi sempre a trovare qualcosa di nuovo su quel viso, qualcosa che lo rendeva ancora più bello.

Le sue mani non smettono di accarezzare la tua schiena mentre sorride a sua volta baciandoti ancora lentamente e portandosi sul tuo corpo. Ed è naturale per te lasciargli lo spazio tra le tue gambe sospirando appena contro le sue labbra quando le vostre erezioni mattutine si sfiorano creando mille brividi ad entrambi.  
Sai per certo che non è mai stato con un altro ragazzo, te lo ha fatto capire la sera prima e avevi letto tutta la tensione nel suo corpo in quel momento, ora era diverso. Lo sentivi più rilassato mentre ti si sistema addosso per scendere a baciarti il collo con calma.

E non sai dove voglia andare a parare perché non sai fino a che punto puoi trattenerti dall’implorarlo di scoparti come vorresti facesse da settimane. Quando poi inizia a strusciarsi su di te in modo insistente passando dai baci ai morsi leggeri sul tuo collo ti ritrovi a gemere ad alta voce mentre le tue mani vanno ad incastrarsi tra i suoi capelli.  
“Cosa..? Sei sicuro?”  
Gli chiedi e hai già il fiato corto.

Siete ancora in boxer e lui ti ha appena sfiorato i fianchi e la schiena solo che ti senti già completamente andato, non stai li neanche a chiederti come faccia farti sentire in quel modo.

Sono settimane che ti ripete che gli hai sconvolto la vita ma arrivati a quel punto ti chiedi se non sia vero il contrario, che non sia lui quello ad averti sconvolto la vita.  
“Si.”  
Non c’è esitazione nella sua voce e quindi ti fidi di lui, sai che se anche si dovesse fermare andrebbe bene, non te lo vuoi neanche spiegare il perché, ti andrebbe bene semplicemente perché ora sai che puoi toccarlo, che non devi fermarmi.

Lasci che le tue mani vaghino sulla sua schiena fino a suo sedere che tocchi appena come per tastare il terreno, il sospiro che gli esce dalle labbra ti fa intuire che va bene. E sai che non dovresti essere cosi vigile in quel momento, che dovresti goderti quel momento ma sai che avrai tempo, prima ti interessa sapere che sta bene anche lui.  
Vorresti pensare solo a quello ma poi una sua mano supera i tuoi boxer e sfiora la tua erezione ormai completamente sveglia.

Gemi inarcandoti appena quando lo senti accarezzarti con più sicurezza come se cercasse di capire cosa potesse piacerti o meno. Ed ora come ora, sai che sarebbe difficilissimo fermarsi, rimetti in discussione tutto in quel momento.  
Con le sue mani che ti toccano in quel modo e il suo respiro contro la pelle mentre si struscia contro la tua gamba ansimando leggermente.

“Gareth…Rallenta, solo.. solo un secondo.”  
Raggiungi la sua mano fermandola perché non vuoi smettere di ragionare, perché anche se lo vuoi da morire sai che deve essere sicuro.

“Non dobbiamo…”  
Non ti permette di finire perché ti bacia ancora sulle labbra, ti bacia e in quel bacio mette tutto quello di cui hai bisogno, tutto quello che ti serve sapere e ti permetti in quel momento di smettere di preoccuparti.

Sono settimane che sogni un risveglio del genere, con lui che ti vuole in quel modo, quanto lo vuoi tu.  
Lo baci mentre la sua mano riprende a muoversi su di te lasciandoti quasi senza fiato per il piacere che ti investe all’improvviso ed è per questo che inverti le posizioni sedendoti sul suo bacino mentre le tue labbra scendono sulla sua mascella. Le sue mani raggiungono presto il tuo sedere calando i boxer quando serve per poterlo stringere tra le dita e quando una delle sue dita sfiora la tua apertura tremi appena sul suo corpo.

“Va tutto bene?”  
Ti chiede un attimo prima di realizzare cosa stia succedendo, e sai che lo sa perché il movimento delle sue dita si fa insistente contro la tua apertura facendoti affondare le unghie nel suoi bicipiti.

Sono settimane che non vai a letto con nessuno, da quanto il gallese ti ha baciato.  
E non hai neanche desiderato che fosse qualcun altro al suo posto, hai voluto lui da quel primo bacio scambiato in un bellissimo hotel in America.  
Scendi sul suo collo e poi sul suo petto, e vuoi farlo impazzire.

Vederlo mentre perde il controllo per colpa tua.  
Ti soffermi a baciargli la pancia prima di alzare il viso per guardare il suo, i suoi occhi sono fissi nei tuoi più scuri di quanto tu li abbia mai visti e ti piace essere la causa di tutto quello.

E non smetti di guardalo mentre lo privi dei boxer trovandoti davanti alla sua erezione.  
Non ci pensi un secondo quando lo prendi tra le labbra rilassando il più possibile la gola mentre le sue mani vanno ad incastrarsi tra i tuoi capelli pregandoti di iniziare a muoverti.  
Lo fai, lasciando che sia lui a decidere quello che vuole mentre tu ti godi quei gemiti meravigliosi che lasciano le sue labbra. E se avessi saputo che sentilo gemere era cosi soddisfacente non avresti aspettato tanto tempo.

Una tua mano raggiunge la tua stessa erezione iniziando a massaggiarla da sopra i boxer, perché è tutto troppo.  
Quando lo senti staccarti da sé sorridi e risali sul suo corpo sentendo le sue mani prendere sempre più confidenza con il tuo corpo fino a sfilarti i boxer del tutto. Ti bacia ancora avvertendo il suo stesso sapore sulle tue labbra mentre una sua mano raggiunge la tua erezione nuovamente iniziando a masturbarti in modo lento, soffermandosi appena alla base prima di risalire verso la punta stuzzicandola cosi da farti sospirare.

E sai perfettamente di non essere in grado di fermarti in quel momento non mentre prende nuovamente il controllo sul tuo corpo invertendo nuovamente le posizioni mentre le sue labbra non hanno lasciato mai le tue.  
Quando vi staccate lui ti guarda sorridendo.

“Sei bellissimo.”  
Te lo lascia sfuggire sentendoti arrossire subito dopo, e siete entrambi nudi e senti chiaramente la sua erezione sulla tua, ma la tua frase da film è più imbarazzante di tutto quello. Ti sorride e ti baci ancora lasciando che il suo corpo si appoggi completamente sul tuo.  
“Non quanto te, in ogni caso.”

Non smette di guardarti e tu intuisci cosa vorrebbe chiederti, come se avesse bisogno di farlo in quel momento. Ti allunghi verso il comodino recuperando il lubrificante.  
“Posso fare da…. Cioè non..”

“Credo di dover essere io quello nervoso visto che è la mia volta con un ragazzo.”  
Ti dice sfilandoti il flaconcino dalle mani e resti ipnotizzato dalla sicurezza con cui se lo sparge sulle dita.  
“Il ragazzo che mi piace. Mi piace davvero tanto.”

La sua voce ti riporta a guardarlo negli occhi e le sue parole da sole sono in grado di farti rabbrividire.  
“Se ti piace cosi tanto deve essere un ragazzo bellissimo, visto quanto sei bello tu.”

Lo ripeti senza vergogna adesso perdendo per un attimo di vista le sue mani mentre ha ripreso a muoversi su di te facendoti ansimare.  
“Si, sexy da morire. E molto modesto, dovresti conoscerlo. Il modo in cui geme mi manda fuori di testa. Vuoi sentire?”  
Non fai in tempo a rispondere perché lo senti penetrarti con due dita e gemi, lo fai e sai che era esattamente quello che voleva mentre sprofonda nel tuo corpo facendoti sentire decisamente perfetto per quello. Per lasciare che lui ti faccia impazzire completamente.

E gemi ancora quando le sue dita si muovono con più sicurezza dentro e fuori dal tuo corpo cosi come senti i suoi occhi addosso a studiare ogni tua reazione.  
Adori che ti guardi in quel modo, vuoi che veda quello che è in grado di farti.

“Gar..”  
Non finisci il suo nome perché un altro gemito lascia le tue labbra quando le sue dita arrivano a toccare quel punto dentro di te in grado di appannarti la vista e affondi appena le unghie nelle sue spalle inarcandoti contro di lui.

E le sue dita smettono di essere abbastanza e cerchi di farglielo capire, fargli capire che stai impazzando perché hai bisogno di sentilo dentro di te.  
Ti baci di nuovo e lo senti tremare appena quindi apri di nuovo gli occhi e lo guardi, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
Non sai cosa gli passa per la testa in quel momento, tu riesci a pensare solo a lui.

A lui che ti ha sconvolto la vita con un solo bacio.  
A lui che ti ha fatto sentire importante come mai nessuno era riuscito a fare.

A lui con cui stai per fare l’amore e sai che sarà perfetto perché è quello che entrambi volete.   
Sorride a sua volta e poi inizia ad entrare dentro di te.

Lentamente, e non smettete di guardarvi perché vuoi che sappia che va tutto bene.  
Poi lo senti completamente dentro di te, ed è perfetto.  
Da lì il resto sparisce completamente mentre lo senti prendere sempre più confidenza con tutto quello.

E gemete, lo fate insieme mentre esce e rientra dal tuo corpo con maggiore forza facendoti inarcare verso di lui andando incontro alle sue spinte.  
Quando la sua mano raggiunge la tua erezione ti bastano poche carezze per arrivare all’orgasmo e gemere ancora una volta il suo nome.   
Gareth rallenta un attimo le spinte nel tuo corpo come se volesse godersi il tuo orgasmo prima di pensare a se stesso. 

Ti godi quel momento, la sensazione di sentirlo ancora duro dentro di te, mentre geme senza controllo contro il tuo orecchio.  
Viene dentro di te facendoti gemere ancora prima di crollarti addosso, siete entrambi con il fiato corto e le tue dita non smettono di accarezzare la schiena del più grande.  
“Stai bene?”

Ti chiede dopo un po’ non accennando a muoversi dal tuo corpo o da dentro di esso e non ti importa se poi avresti avvertito tutto quello più tardi, avresti saputo che non era tutto un sogno.   
“Non dovrei chiederlo io a te?”

Sussurra mentre lo senti uscire da te facendoti mugolare contrariato e istintivamente lo stringi più a te come se avessi paura che ora che lo avevano fatto sarebbe scappato.  
E ti senti stupido ad averlo pensato perché semplicemente si lascia andare di nuovo su di te, godendosi le tue carezze.  
“Te l’ho detto, non lo avrei fatto se non ti volevo. E sono settimane che ti voglio cosi.”

Ti senti arrossire di nuovo mentre lasci un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra come per fargli capire che tu provi lo stesso.  
“E’ stato meraviglioso.”  
E ne sei davvero convinto mentre ancora una volta ti perdi in quegli occhi meraviglisi.

E per quanto adoravi viaggiare, svegliarti ogni giorni in una città diversa in un letto che non era il tuo, non avrei scambiato nessuna mattina cosi con quella.  
A casa tua, con il ragazzo a cui ti stai legando in un modo che ti stupisce ogni giorno, mentre ti tiene tra le braccia dopo averci fatto l’amore.  
Era perfetto cosi.


End file.
